


Puppy Love

by asroarke



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Cheesy, Dogs, F/M, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Puppies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, puppy kindergarten, their puppies made them fall in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 17:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14140788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asroarke/pseuds/asroarke
Summary: “Bellamy,” he introduced himself as he shook her hand. “And this is,” Bellamy started, locating Artemis now at his feet, chewing on his shoelaces, “Artemis.”“Well, I see the goddess of the hunt is hard at work,” she teased before looking back up at him, and Bellamy nearly fell over. Beautiful and knows her mythology… this girl might just kill him.OR the one where Bellamy wasn't totally sold on the whole "puppy kindergarten" thing, but he could be persuaded to keep coming back as long as it meant he got to spend time with Clarke once a week.





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chants_de_lune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chants_de_lune/gifts).



> HERE IS BELLARKE MEETING AT PUPPY-GARTEN, AND IT'S A FLUFF MONSTER! Meg, I hope it lives up to your Bellarke x puppies dreams.

Bellamy strummed his steering wheel a bit impatiently, frustrated that he had hit almost every red light. Artemis took this opportunity to climb into his lap, her favorite place to be while on drives. “I guess I was wasting my breath when I told you to stay, huh?” he teased, scratching behind her ear as he waited for the light to turn green.

He would probably be more patient if he wasn’t already anxious about this puppy kindergarten thing. He was pretty sure he could learn whatever he needed to know online, but Octavia and Miller ganged up on him and he finally conceded to go to at least one class and give it a try. And even Bellamy had to admit that Artemis had a bit of an obedience problem… which he did not expect.

Artemis was the smallest of Miller’s golden retriever’s puppies, which made Bellamy think she would be a bit shy. But it made her a bit tougher, a bit more demanding of attention… something Bellamy didn’t realize until after he fell in love with her and ended up taking her home with him. Two chewed up shoes and a knocked over lamp later, he gave in to the idea of “puppy kindergarten”.

Bellamy took a deep breath as he pulled into his parking spot, Artemis’ tail wagging frantically as she ran over to the passenger side and looked out the window at all the other owners with their dogs. Bellamy secured the leash on her before opening his door. Once Artemis got out of the car, she was pulling as hard as she could to drag Bellamy toward the other dogs faster.

Artemis was in heaven, excitedly running up to every dog in sight. Bellamy wasn’t as in heaven, though, especially because he was struggling to keep her from tackling every dog in sight. Then, Bellamy heard some squeaky toy and Artemis took off, her leash wrapping around someone’s legs as she ran around… throwing this woman off balance. Bellamy caught her quickly before she fell to the ground as he called Artemis back over. “I am so sorry,” he apologized as he detangled her from the leash.

“It’s okay,” she chuckled, and Bellamy finally looked up at her. She was smiling as she laughed, and Bellamy was a bit caught off guard by how pretty she was. Her blonde hair was thrown up into a messy ponytail, and her smile was so easy and effortless. “I’ve already been tangled up in another leash this morning.”

“I am still sorry. She is a little bit hyper,” Bellamy sighed, letting his gaze drop down to the dog hiding behind the woman’s legs.

“Oh, this is Vincent,” she said, reaching down to pet the puppy’s head. “He’s a Boston Terrier and is scared of everything.”

“And you are?” Bellamy had to ask.

“Clarke,” she replied, holding her hand out.

“Bellamy,” he introduced himself as he shook her hand. “And this is,” Bellamy started, locating Artemis now at his feet, chewing on his shoelaces, “Artemis.”

“Well, I see the goddess of the hunt is hard at work,” she teased before looking back up at him, and Bellamy nearly fell over. Beautiful and knows her mythology… this girl might just kill him.  

 

* * *

 

If Clarke were anyone else, Bellamy might be a bit embarrassed that Artemis went barreling toward her on the second week of puppy kindergarten, catching Bellamy so off guard that he let go of the leash. But as soon as Clarke saw her running up to her, she crouched down and caught her, petting her sweetly. “I guess she remembered me,” Clarke teased as Bellamy caught up to them. When she looked up at him, she was smiling brightly… and Bellamy was so glad he decided to stick with these classes.

“How is Vincent doing?” Bellamy asked, seeing her dog hesitantly greet Artemis.

“He’s fine back at my apartment. I think I figured out what he’s so scared of,” she sighed, leaning down to press a kiss to the top of Vincent’s head. “My friend Wells came over and he started getting all scared again. I think he’s scared of men.”

“Oh,” was all Bellamy said, taking a small step backwards. “Should I—”

“No, it’s okay!” she said quickly. “Just hold your hand out so he can smell you and get used to you.”

Bellamy crouched down slowly, and like always, Vincent ran back behind Clarke. “Yeah, it’s definitely me he’s scared of,” Bellamy sighed, as Clarke pet the top of Vincent’s head.

“Hand out,” she said, and Bellamy extended his hand. After a few seconds, Vincent slowly approached him, sniffing his hand hesitantly. Bellamy let his eyes flicker up to Clarke, who was smiling excitedly at the dog. “See? Bellamy isn’t so bad,” she said to Vincent, and Bellamy started chuckling.

A few other people trailed into the class, so they had to take their seats… but he couldn’t help but grin when Clarke plopped down next to him.

 

* * *

 

When the third class rolled around, Clarke wasn’t there when he arrived. He tried not to sulk… but he was looking forward to seeing her. He was pretty sure how he figured out how to casually ask to hang out with her outside of this class, but if she wasn’t coming back, then he wouldn’t get that chance.

It wasn’t like Bellamy should be this invested. He hardly knew this girl. She was just his puppy kindergarten buddy, cracking jokes every time that Finn guy acted like he knew everything about dogs before Luna, the instructor, pointed out that he did not. He had only seen her twice in his life. He really shouldn’t be this upset that she didn’t come today.

But it had been a while since he met someone he was actually interested in, and it didn’t hurt that she was kind and smart and funny, not to mention beautiful.

About fifteen minutes into the class, the door opened, and Bellamy saw Clarke jogging in with Vincent. “Sorry,” she mouthed to Luna, who kept on discussing the best way to administer commands. Bellamy slid over, making room for Clarke to sit down next to him. She was wearing scrubs, her hair thrown up messily.

“Everything okay?” he whispered.

“Yeah, I just came off a 16-hour shift,” she murmured, and he nodded along. He couldn’t help but notice how tired she seemed.

He turned his attention back to Luna, who continued walking everyone through crate training. Bellamy had his notepad out, taking a few notes. After a few minutes, he felt something licking his hand. He glanced over, seeing Vincent, not Artemis, nuzzling up to his hand. A smile flashed across Bellamy’s face as he looked up to see if Clarke was seeing this, but she had fallen asleep.

He would have woken her up… but she seemed like she really needed the rest. So instead, Bellamy kept taking his notes, figuring he could give them to her so she wouldn’t really miss anything. She woke up by the time they started doing practice with the commands again, getting a bit more alert now that the class was more interactive. Artemis, of course, had difficulty listening to Bellamy ask her to sit when there were so many other voices in the room. In fact, she seemed to be paying attention to everyone but Bellamy. But Vincent seemed to take to the commands easily, and then Clarke explained that they had done a lot of practicing at home.

When the class was over, Bellamy handed her the notes he had taken. “I just figured you wouldn’t want to miss all this,” he mumbled, as she looked over the notes. “Uh, and I put my number at the bottom in case something I wrote down doesn’t make sense and you need me to explain,” he stuttered out, praying that his flimsy excuse to give her his number wasn’t that transparent.

“Thank you,” she grinned, and he let out a breath. “You really didn’t have to do this.”

“Well, it seemed like you needed a nap,” he teased, and her cheeks turned pink.

 

* * *

 

It wasn’t like he was waiting for Clarke to text him or anything… but he did feel a pang of disappointment every time his phone went off and it wasn’t her. Then, late in the evening, he got a message from an unknown number. He pulled it open, seeing a picture of Vincent curled up on what he could only assume was her bed with the caption “Vincent says thanks for the notes.”

Bellamy looked down at Artemis, who was pressed up against his leg, lying on her back as he rubbed her belly. He snapped a quick picture before texting it to Clarke with the caption “It was no problem. Artemis says hi, by the way.”

When she didn’t text back right away, he felt like an idiot. It was kind of a dumb caption anyway… but maybe the cute photo of Artemis made up for the lame text. He overthought it for a few more minutes before his phone went off again. It was another photo of Vincent, but this time featuring Clarke pressing a kiss to the top of his head… and it was too damn cute that he almost missed the caption “Tell Artemis we miss her. And you too, I guess.”

That was how he and Clarke fell into the habit of texting each other pictures of their dogs throughout the next week. Clarke particularly liked the ones Bellamy would send of Artemis running around at the dog park, and he replied that maybe she and Vincent could come with him next time. And when she said it sounded like fun, Bellamy asked Miller, “Does taking a girl and her dog to the dog park count as a date?”

Miller snatched the phone out of Bellamy’s hand, ignoring his protests as he scrolled through their conversations. “Are you using your dog to flirt with a girl?” Miller teased.

“Answer the question,” Bellamy groaned, and Artemis jumped up on the couch again.

“Okay, this seems kind of flirty, but she could just be really friendly?” Miller sighed, and Bellamy threw his head back. “I don’t think this is a date.” He tossed the phone back into Bellamy’s lap as his phone went off, seeing that Clarke asked if he could pick her up when they went to the dog park since her car was in the shop.

“If I pick her up, does that make it a date?” Bellamy asked, but he knew he was reaching.

“Just ask her on an actual date,” Miller grumbled.

 

* * *

 

When Clarke opened his car door, Vincent hopped in quickly, immediately running into Bellamy’s lap. “Guess you aren’t scared of me anymore,” he teased as he scratched behind his ear. As soon as Clarke sat down, both dogs rushed over to her lap, Artemis attacking her face with kisses.

“Artemis, one day you are going to be too big for this,” Clarke said as she tried to wrangle both of them into calming down, and Bellamy couldn’t help but chuckle.

“You doing okay over there?” he teased, and Clarke giggled as Artemis started licking her face again.

“This is the opposite of a problem,” she replied, and Bellamy started driving toward the dog park. The drive was short, which was a blessing because Artemis had way too much energy to stay cooped up in the car for much longer.

Bellamy and Clarke took their seats on a bench as Artemis and Vincent started running around excitedly. “I try to bring her here every other day. She’s not exactly the kind of dog that likes being cooped up in my apartment all day,” he explained, and Clarke nodded along.

“I’ve been meaning to bring Vincent here, but I wanted to wait until he got more comfortable around other dogs first,” she explained.

“I’m just glad Vincent isn’t scared of men anymore,” he smirked.

“Oh, he still is. Just not you,” Clarke replied.

“Guess I’m just special,” he teased, grinning over at her.

“Eh, you’re okay, I guess,” she shrugged, and Bellamy let out an overexaggerated huff.

“Okay? How dare you,” he joked, turning away from her.

“No, wait, come back,” she giggled, pulling on his shoulder so he would turn around. He raised his eyebrows at her, trying to hold back his smile. “I am so sorry. You’re great, not just okay.”

“That’s better, but I’m still not convinced,” he teased.

“What? Do you want me to just start showering you with compliments?” she asked, poking him in the side… hitting one of his more ticklish spots and making him jump.

“It would be a start,” he smirked, and Clarke poked him again, right in the same spot. Oh God, she figured out she was ticklish. “I’m warning you. Don’t start this, Clarke.”

“Or what?” she giggled, before poking him again.

“That’s it,” he huffed, pulling her in by her waist and tickling her so quickly that she was giggling and squirming in his arms.

“Okay, okay, I surrender,” she giggled, and Bellamy loosened his grip on her.

“How can I trust you?” he teased, and she looked up at him, batting her eyelashes innocently at him. “That isn’t going to work on me. I have a younger sister. I know trickery when I see it,” he retorted.

“Fine,” she sighed, but she still looked like she was up to something.

“What?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at her. She blinked a few times before leaning up to close the distance between them. Bellamy’s eyes fluttered shut as her lips crashed into his. Her lips were soft against his, just like he imagined they would be.

His hand reached up and cupped her cheek as he pulled her closer to him, and she hummed sweetly against his lips. Then, he felt something scratching at his leg. He looked down to see Vincent pawing at his leg. “Clarke, I love your dog, but can you ask him to Vincent van Gogh away?” he joked, as he pressed a kiss to Clarke’s cheek.

“How long have you been waiting to make that joke?” Clarke teased, and Bellamy bit his lip. He might have thought of it as soon as Clarke told him she named her dog after Vincent van Gogh. “Bell, it’s raining,” Clarke said, looking up at the sky.

“Okay,” he replied before pulling her in for another kiss.

“No,” she giggled, pushing back. “I mean, it’s raining, and you do not want Artemis getting all muddy.” Bellamy blinked a few times, remembering where he was as he slipped out of that kissing Clarke induced haze.

“Artemis,” he called out, and her head popped up with that playful look that he knew meant this was going to be difficult. “Come here,” he said, patting his legs. Artemis stood completely still, and Bellamy let out a sigh before jogging over toward her… but Artemis took off running in the other direction. “This isn’t a game,” he groaned as Artemis did a lap around the fenced in area. And of course, the rain got harder as he tried to catch up to her.

“Run in the opposite direction,” Clarke shouted, and Bellamy stopped in his tracks and just looked at her. “She thinks it’s a game. She’ll try to chase you and stop running away from you.”

“Artemis,” Bellamy called out, and she stopped running. Then, Bellamy started running away from her, peering over his shoulder as Artemis started chasing after him. He turned around quickly, catching her as she came barreling toward him. He got a tight grip around her as Clarke ran over with the leash. “Next time, I say we invest in a dog sitter and go on a date that won’t get messed up by the rain,” he muttered.

“Oh, so this was a date?” she teased as he stood up. He opened his mouth to explain that obviously it wasn’t a date, but she spoke before he could say anything, “How about we debate whether or not this was a date in your car, out of the rain?” He chuckled as she got her leash back on Vincent, before putting his arm around her waist.

They made their way to his car quickly, both dogs hopping into the car as soon as Bellamy opened his door. Clarke started to make her way to the passenger side, but Bellamy pulled her back by her hand. “What are you—” she mumbled before he crashed his lips against hers. “Bellamy, it’s raining,” she murmured against his lips.

“I know, but this is the only way I could kiss you again without risking one of our dogs interrupting us,” he teased, and Clarke pulled him by the collar and kissed him, the kiss a bit too messy because she wouldn’t stop smiling… not that Bellamy minded.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated, and hit me up on tumblr or twitter (@asroarke).


End file.
